Revealing Truths
by Lynx Writer
Summary: John is forced to reveal certain truths, as are other key members of the expidition, when John looses his temper, and Rodney takes the blow.


REVEALING TRUTHS

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, cos if I did, then you would never see any of them, hehe, I would be keeping them all to myself. Anyways, on we goes!

                                        

"Rodney!" Colonel John Sheppard yelled, "You've got 30 seconds till we're all dust, and I mean that literally!"

"What the hell do you think I am doing here?!" Rodney yelled, "Oh yes because I'm just gonna sit here and twiddle my thumbs!" he snapped as he worked to re wire the DHD.

There was a whirring noise, followed by a beep, before Rodney jumped up "That's it we're done! Dialing Atlantis now!"

"15 seconds!" Teyla yelled, firing her P90 at the wraith in the distance.

"It's done, everyone go!" Rodney yelled.

AS they crossed through the event horizon, 3 seconds later, the entire planet was engulfed by the heat of the nearby sun, which had exploded.

"Raise the shield!" John yelled the minute he was in Atlantis. The team all turned to watch the heat hit the shield, before the wormhole disengaged, the wave passing by the Stargate on the planet, melting the gate where it had stood, and effectively ending the connection.

Ronon sighed deeply and sat down on the floor where he stood. "That," he said, "Was 'way' too close for comfort."

John growled. "Exactly!" he spun to face Rodney, who had turned and begun to walk away. "Stay right where you are McKay!" he yelled, so loudly, that people began coming over to see what was going on.

"What now?" McKay snapped, facing John again.

"What now!? What the fuck do you think McKay! You almost got us killed! Where the hell was your head?! What the fuck were you thinking! Were you even thinking at all!?"

McKay was furious. "What gives you the right to talk to me like that? And what the hell do you mean was I even thinking?"

"It's pretty fuckin obvious that you weren't thinking to well McKay, because if you didn't notice, you almost killed us! All because you thought yourself smarter than the rest of us, and you thought that you knew everything! There were people on that planet Rodney! You just killed them!"

"They were hardly people! They were wraith that we made human, and the retro virus no longer had any effect on!"

John was furious. "Not the point McKay! Until I say otherwise you are to remain in Atlantis! You are no longer in command of anything! You are restricted to your quarters, the mess hall, and wherever I tell you, you can be, or if your help is 'asked' for! Do I make myself perfectly clear, Doctor! You're a complete and utter idiot and if I even catch wind of you being anywhere near anything at all you'll wish your sorry and pathetic ass that you had never been born."

McKay froze. John had 'never' called him doctor, not even when he was really annoyed at him. "What are you saying John?"

John glared at Rodney. "That's Colonel Sheppard, Doctor, and I suggest you get out of my sight before you end up actually killing us this time!"

Rodney couldn't believe what John had just said. He had honestly believed that John was his friend, he was actually the first person that Rodney had believed was his friend, and to hear those word, the same words that so many others had said to him, it really hurt this time.

Rodney could feel tears coming to his eyes, so he turned and left, saying, "As you wish Colonel Sheppard sir." He said sadly, disappearing towards the infirmary.

For the next week and a half, it was quiet around Atlantis. Too quiet.

"Where the hell is McKay?" John growled, as they waited for Rodney to show up to a mission briefing.

Elizabeth looked at him as though he had just grown another head. "John, do you remember what you said to Rodney after your last mission?" she asked cautiously.

John blinked. "What do you think I am, stupid? I told him off because he almost killed us! Hell, he 'did' kill others Elizabeth, and he was acting as if it was alight."

Major Evan Lorne sat across from his XO, a look of disbelief on his face quite plain, and John noticed it right away.'

"What Lorne?"

"With all do respect, sir, did you happen to see McKay's eyes after you yelled at him?"

John frowned. "What? Lorne what the hell do his eyes have anything to do with it?'

Lorne shook his head in disbelief, "Sir, he was crying." Lorne said quietly. "You really hurt him."

John looked at Evan in shock. "I what?" he whispered.

"You hurt him sir. I have it on very good authority, that he had never had a real friend before, and that you were the first person that he could call a friend. Most of the scientists are only what he calls accomplices, not his friends. You really hurt him sir. And to be honest, I never knew you were such a cold hearted asshole. Excuse me Dr Weir, but I'm afraid I have more important things to do right now. I have someone to find." Evan nodded to Elizabeth as he stood and, with a scathing look at John, he left.

John meanwhile, didn't notice the look from Evan; he was too busy looking at his hands in his lap. "What the hell kind of monster am I?" he shuddered.

Elizabeth nodded to Teyla and Ronon to leave the room, along with Lorne's men, all of whom stood up and left quietly.

Elizabeth stood herself, and walked over to the chair beside John. "John, you aren't any kind of monster, and you had every right to be angry at Rodney, but the point of it is, you really hurt him. And yes, I know very well, that Rodney says many things that he shouldn't, but the thing is, people are expecting him too, and John, you've never been like that. Ever. You need to find Rodney and you need to apologize to him. And John, I don't know how easily he's going to forgive you." Elizabeth said seriously, before she too, stood and left the room, leaving John to think over everything that he had last said to Rodney.

Meanwhile, Evan Lorne knew exactly where the person he was looking for most likely was hiding. Rodney had found what appeared to be a viewing platform, that was only visible if you were on it, and couldn't be seen from the outside, nor was it on the Lantian scanners, so it was 'un-de-tec-table' as Rodney had chirped once.

"Rodney?" Evan called as he entered the platform, knowing the Rodney would answer if it was him.

"Evan? Is that you Major?" Rodney called back.

Evan smiled, "Yeah McKay, it's me. Who else knows about this place but you and me anyways?" Evan grinned to his friend as he walked over and sat down beside Rodney.

"So, have you figured out a way to ask that new scientist lady out yet?" Evan teased his friend, as he settled himself more comfortably beside Rodney

Rodney grinned softly and shook his head. "Nah, she's been too busy yelling at the other botanists for bringing the bloody plant back." Rodney grinned, and the two men had a laugh at the memories that came back.

Two weeks ago, SGA 6, who had a total of 6 members, 3 of which were botanists, had found what they thought was fruit tree saplings, and not thinking right, had brought back 5 of them. Well, they were fruit trees, but instead of being able to eat the fruit, you had to avoid it, because whenever you got too close to one, it would spit nettle like stinger things at you. Thankfully, they managed to kill that one easily enough. However, the rest weren't so easy. They spread airborne spores, and took root almost everywhere that you could think of. They had had a hell of a time getting rid of them all, because Atlantis had shut herself down at the threat to her power systems, something Rodney had had a fit about.

"Yeah, I bet that she would." Evan grinned.

"So what about you? Have you made any progress at all? You know, with 'him'." Rodney's smiled became somewhat strained.

Evan frowned and slung a friendly arm around Rodney's shoulders. "Forget it Rodney, he's not going to be interested, let alone 'gay', he's too much of a ladies man. You should know, you're the one that calls him Kirk."

Rodney sighed, "John Sheppard may be an asshole, but that's no reason to think that he's automatically straight. If you remember, he's only ever shown affection higher than friendship to Chaya, and even then, he said the glowy sex was something he never wanted to do again. And besides, he's had guys flirt with him offworld as well you know."

Evan winced, "Just because the American Military dropped the DADT (don't ask don't tell) crap, nobody has come out, until I did. And I saw Sheppard face when I did. So did you."

Rodney nodded, he remembered that day well. They were in the cafeteria, as were Lorne's men and at least a third of the rest of Atlantis, even Elizabeth and Caldwell. There was an argument between the men at one table about the fact that the American Military dropped the DADT rule, and allowed gay male and female relationships without fear of being sent to Leavenworth and or being dishonorably discharged.

One of the men said that it was a good thing, he later admitted to being gay himself, while another was fiercely disgusted by it, and began slandering all gay relationships, male and female alike. Suddenly the man brought Lorne into it, by saying that all men should be like him, straight, true and a worthy soldier. Lorne, absolutely furious at the treatment to a team mate of his, and the fact that this pile of shit had automatically assumed he was straight, had stormed over there, and punched the man's foul mouth. Rodney clearly remembered Lorne's words then. 'I happen to be gay, and I happen to be very proud of it, because there is most defiantly no shame in liking men as opposed to a woman you useless pile of shit.' Were the exact words that Evan had growled. Everyone had stood stock still. None of them thinking that their 'golden boy' could have been gay. The first one to move had been the scut on the floor that held his bruised jaw, and Sheppard, who followed the man out.

Evan sighed, yes; he had a crush on his XO, which was about he only secret he seemed to have left around this place. But the thing was, there was no way, no way in HELL, that Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard was gay.

Rodney looked at his new friend with a sad face. Evan really liked John, and, while Rodney was really hurt by how John had been treating him, he felt bad for Evan, and wanted to help him. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked kindly.

Evan smiled at him, but shook his head all the same. "No, not unless you happen to be 100% plus positive that he's gay."

"Positive that who is gay?" a new voice came.

Both Evan and Rodney jumped at the voice, both knowing exactly who it belonged to.

One Colonel John Sheppard.

Evan paled and Rodney noticed it. "None of your business right now Colonel Sheppard 'sir'" he sneered, angry at how Evan had paled around the man.

He was shocked however, when Johns face fell and he flinched at Rodney's words. John never flinched from Rodney, not even when Rodney was at his worst.

John sighed deeply, he knew how bad he had hurt Rodney now, and after pleading with the city for half an hour in the control chair, Atlantis had finally told him where Rodney and Evan were. After finally negotiating the twisting and confusing corridors to get here, John had been shaking with fear. Knowing he couldn't go into there with his hands shaking like they were. He needed to be calm and hold his head up. Right now however, he was losing his cool, and his hands were beginning to tremble. He was terrified that he would never be able to apologize to Rodney without his voice breaking, without losing his cool, which, he was fast losing.

"Look, McKay, I uhh" John swallowed, "I…Look can I talk to you for a second, just, you know over there. Please?"

Evan frowned at his friend and XO, he could really hurt Rodney if he said the wrong thing right now. But then he looked at Johns golden hazel eyes, and he could see the thin film of tears that were there, and the tremble of his hands as he ran them through that beautiful black, untamable hair…

Evan shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking those things, especially NOT about his perfectly STRAIGHT XO. When he noticed Rodney looking at him for direction about what to do here, he shrugged, "Sorry, but this is really not my call. You gotta make this choice for yourself."

Rodney sighed deeply. "You couldn't help me out and make it easy for me now could you?" he smiled, before standing up and gesturing to John to head over to the balcony on the opposite side of the observation tower. "So, what uhh, what did you wanna say?' Rodney stuttered out.

John ran a shaky hand through his hair, "Look Rodney, I, I need to apologize to you about how I treated you last week. I'm sorry, I know it's not going to be enough, but I hope that one day you could forgive me for how I treated you. Yeah, uh that's it, I'm gonna go now." John mumbled the last bit before he turned to walk away.

Rodney bit his lip and sighed. John really did mean it, after all, and besides, it wasn't as if he himself hadn't spoken to people like that many times before in his life. And, like Evan had before, Rodney had seen how upset John had been. "John! Wait up!" Rodney called, before striding over to his friend.

John turned around to face Rodney, only to end up on the receiving end of one of Rodney's rarely ever given hugs. "I forgive you, 'Colonel'." Rodney teased.

John smiled and returned the hug, "I really am sorry Rodney." He said as they broke apart.

Rodney gave a hugely dramatic put upon sigh, "Well, it's not like I could have avoided you forever, after all, Atlantis gave me up didn't she?" he grinned as he tugged John over to where Evan sat, before sitting down himself, while John remained standing.

John blushed, "Well, actually, she didn't give 'you' up. I sort of told her I was looking for someone else." He said looking straight up at the clear blue sky above them.

Evan and Rodney both frowned, before Rodney realised what John was saying, and grinned inwardly. He opened his mouth to say something, when John's radio squawked.

"Colonel Sheppard, Major Lorne and Doctor McKay to the Control Room immediately!" Chucks voice came through.

"Shit," John swore as the three of them hurried off to the Control Room, "What the hell could go wrong now." He muttered.

4 Hours Later, The TV Room (where they showed Teyla John's Gridiron video in season 1)

"I am going to go to bed." Teyla sighed, groaning as she stood up.

"I'll walk you to your room; make sure you don't drop before you get there." Ronon sighed, "See you guys in a few days." He nodded as he and Teyla, followed by Lorne's team and the other Marines, left, leaving only Rodney, John and Evan alone in the room.

Rodney looked at his two friends on the couch opposite him, and grinned inwardly. They were sitting on a four seater couch as though it was only a very small two seater. John's knee was touching Evans and the two men had their eyes closed. It had been a tough 4 hours for the two of them more than anyone else.

Rodney cleared his throat, making the two men jump; neither had thought that anyone else was still in the room.

"Well, that was a fun evening." Rodney smirked sarcastically.

Both John and Evan scowled at Rodney and both of them grabbed pillows and began throwing them at the man.

Rodney of course, sat there laughing as none of the pillows thrown by the exhausted men, came anywhere close to hitting him.

The three men sat in companionable silence for several minutes, before Rodney remembered something.

"So who were you looking for, John?" he grinned, knowing full well who the man had been looking for.

John had always trusted only 5 people on Atlantis with everything. Elizabeth, Ronon, Teyla, himself, and Lorne. However, most of the time, Lorne was the first person to be told anything. Perhaps the 'Straight as a Pin Colonel' wasn't as straight as people thought he was, Rodney grinned.

John froze. There was no way that McKay could know…then he saw the grin on Rodney's face. Oh shit, McKay knew.

Johns face must have paled, because Rodney began to look worried. "Are you ok? He asked.

John nodded weakly, "I'm fine, just, you know, tired." He waved his hand dismissively, but locked his eyes on Rodney's, nodding his head ever so slightly, indicating he was really ok.

Rodney smiled back slightly. After all of the missions the men had been on, they now had a sort of silent language and could communicate things between themselves rather easily.

This time though, Rodney twitched his eyebrow slightly and flicked his eyes at Lorne.

John's eyes widened slightly, before he tilted his head, and then looked away, almost as if he was ashamed that Rodney knew.

While this was going on, Evan was watching the two men silently. When John paled, he became worried. When John looked away, as if he was ashamed Lorne got even more worried. Nothing ever embarrassed the man, and if there was something wrong now, he wanted to know.

"Sir? Are you alright?" he placed a hand on Johns arm.

John tensed when he felt someone touch him, then relaxed slightly when he noticed it was Evan.

Rodney hid a smile behind his hand, before he stood up. "Umm., you know what I'm gonna go to bed myself, 'yawn' I'm very tired, you two, you know, enjoy your night." He winked at John and wriggled his eyebrows at Even, behind the Majors back.

John was shocked. Not only did Rodney know, but he was trying to set him up with his 2IC. John grinned, he really couldn't believe how lucky he was sometimes.

"Sir, are you sure you're ok?" Evan asked, he was really starting to get worried about his XO, and friend.

But, when John looked him straight in the eyes, he felt like he couldn't breathe, and he could see Johns lips moving, but he couldn't hear a word the man was saying.

"Hey, Major, are you sure you're ok? You're kinda spacing out on me here. You sure nothing is wrong?" John asked, mentally hoping that Evan would leave his hand right where it was on his arm.

Evan took a deep breath. It was time to take a chance, even if it meant his being kick out of Atlantis. "Yes."

"Yes? What do you mean yes? What is wrong?" John had a worried look on his face.

Evan opened his mouth but couldn't find any words, so he did the next best thing. He kissed him.

John's eyes widened in complete and utter shock. Evan was kissing him? Then he realised, this was exactly what he wanted too, so John kissed him back, twining his hands into the Majors hair, and roughly pulling him forward until they were right on top of each other, their tongues dancing across the others lips, neither wanting to dominate the kiss, both were simply willing to make it last as long as possible.

Finally though, they had to break apart, the need to breath coming between them.

John swallowed, looking at his XO, "Hi." He murmured, one of his hands remained on Evan's left cheek, his thumb slowly moving over the skin.

"Hi yourself." Evan grinned back.

John smiled, he really truly couldn't believe his luck.

Evan took a deep breath, he was about to take a very large gamble and he was hoping that it would pay off. "I'm kinda tired sir, don't suppose you'd be interested in a nightcap?" he grinned softly, leaning into that hand that remained on his cheek.

John blinked, did he just…."Yes." his mouth moved before he even realised what he was saying, before realizing he didn't care, this was all he wanted, and no-one was gonna take it away from him, EVER!

                                        

Epilogue

"Rodney!" Colonel John Sheppard yelled, "You've got 30 seconds till we're all dead, and I mean that literally!"

"What the hell do you think I am doing here?!" Rodney yelled back as he headed for the gate trying to dismantle a shield.

BACK ON ATLANTIS

Evan Lorne sighed, "What's the bet this time?" he asked Elizabeth Weir, who watched as they waited for the team to come back through.

"Chuck says the wraith, Radek says Rodney pissed someone off and I say it was both." Elizabeth grinned.

Evan laughed with her, "I have my own idea."

"What is it?"

"John told the head chief he was no longer available."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "You mean the same chief that wanted to marry him off to his what, 3 daughters and 6 sons? What did he say again?"

"'That he was not yet ready for such a wonderful life'. Me thinks the chief wasn't happy to hear his children were tossed aside for me." Evan grinned cheekily.

Before Elizabeth could answer, the team stepped through the gate, a spear just missing Rodneys head, right before the gate shut down.

Evan leaned against the railing and grinned at his partner. "So what set it off this time?"

John sighed, "Bloody Chieftan!" he muttered.

Only to gape when everyone in the control room grumbled and started handing money to Lorne.

"You bet against me!" John growled as Evan sauntered down the stairs, before stopping in front of John.

"Sorry lover, but it was a pretty sure bet, besides, I have a very good use for this money." He said before he leaned forwards and whispered something into Johns ear.

To the shock of everyone, their Military commander turned bright red, and mumbled under his breath.

Evan grinned "I thought you would say that." He chuckled, dragging John off to their new quarters, complete with Atlantis style soundproofing.

Carson sighed as they disappeared. " Now I'll just have to hunt them down and lord knows they won't be too happy with me when I forcefully interrupt them."

Rodney shrugged and clasped his new boyfriends hand in his own, tugging him off to the infirmary, "So take you sweet time in finding them." He grinned.

Carson laughed, he would do just that.

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok this was supposed to be a one-shot one time, but its taken me like 3 months! That's sad! Lol If anyone wants to write a lime scene for John and Evan please do, just let me know so I can read it!!!!!!!!!!! Ok dunno when the next one will some out, I'm working on my novel more and more these days, writing is a full time job in tis self!!!!!

TATA

MWAH!!

PLZ REVIEW 4 MEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!

TA MATES!


End file.
